


Walking On Air

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Series: Parenting [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean are Parents, Castiel and Dean are married, Castiel and Dean have a kid, Child, Children, Dad!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Non-Supernatural AU, Parenting series, dad!Cas, domestic AU, married au, parenting, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his girlfriend Jessica are visiting Castiel, Dean, and their nine year old son, Gus. They all have a fun day out, just being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Air

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so it's been a really long time since I've updated this series...sorry! But I'm bringing it back! :) You should probably read the first two fics before reading this one, but it's not necessary to understand the story. Enjoy! <3

"They'll be here any minute," Dean said, taking the phone away from his ear and setting it on the kitchen table. He was eating breakfast with his son and his husband, and they were all waiting for Dean's brother and his girlfriend to arrive. Dean had just finished talking with Sam, who'd said that they'd just entered the neighborhood.

"Really? Can I go wait outside?" Gus asked with raised eyebrows, looking from Castiel to Dean. He was nine years old now, and he was something. He had Castiel's dark hair, though he kept it clean cut and brushed so it always looked neat, unlike his father's. He also had Castiel's pale, creamy skin, but he had Dean's emerald green eyes and freckles. Gus wasn't very tall for his age, maybe a little shorter than average, and he still had a little bit of chub left from when he was younger, but not much. Gus didn't take shit from anybody. He knew how to stand up for himself, but he was also very polite and respectful when he needed to be. He held the door for elderly people, said "yes ma'am," or "yes sir," to adults, and he'd basically stolen the heart of all his teachers and everyone who lived in their neighborhood. Only Castiel and Dean knew that he had a bratty side as well. Even at nine, Gus had perfected the use of sarcasm. He could be the sassiest little prick at times, and he could've only inherited that from his uncle, Sam. 

Castiel smiled over at his son and shook his head slightly. "Finish your breakfast first." 

"C'mon, Dad," Gus pleaded. That was another thing. He'd stopped calling Castiel "Dada." No one was really surprised by that, but admittedly, Castiel still missed it sometimes. "Please? I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Let him go," Dean said to Castiel with a small, mischevious smile tugging at his lips as he chewed a piece of bacon.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. Dean thought he was slick, but he really, /really/ wasn't. "Alright, go ahead," he said, waving his son away as he jumped out of his seat and ran to the front door. 

Once Dean heard the door close, he licked his lips and stood up, walking over to Castiel's chair. He rested the palms of his hands on the cushion on the outside of Castiel's thighs, and leaned over him, puckering his lips dramatically and closing his eyes. "I'm waiting."

Castiel rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh at his husband. He rested his hands on the sides of Dean's face, leaning up to press his lips to the other's. Castiel would never get tired of kissing Dean. He would never get tired of Dean, period. That man had been there for him for as long as he could remember, and Castiel couldn't imagine going through life without him by his side. 

When Dean began kissing his neck, though, Castiel pushed him away gently, shaking his head. "We can't. They'll be here soon," he reminded, cheeks flushed. 

Dean pouted and pulled away, folding his arms over his chest and huffing, mocking what Gus did when he was upset with them.

Castiel laughed and shook his head, standing up and ruffling Dean's hair. "Sorry baby. Maybe later." He collected their empty dishes - including Gus', because he knew that his son wasn't going to eat it anyway - and carried them to the sink, setting them inside. "Are you excited to see Sam and Jess, though?" He asked, taking Dean's hand and walking with him to the front door, so they could wait outside with Gus. 

"Hell yeah I'm excited," Dean said, grinning and squeezing Castiel's hand. Sam and Jessica both practiced law, and they lived in California. The long distance resulted in them not being able to see each other as often as they would like, so both sides cherised times like these, when they were reunited.

"Me too," Castiel said, leaning over to press a kiss to Dean's cheek before opening the front door and stepping outside. "Gus?" He called, brow furrowed when he didn't immediately see his son. "Honey, where are you?" 

"Over here!" The little boy's voice called. 

Dean stepped onto the driveway, which wasn't visible when you went out the front door, and he saw Gus on all fours, drawing a huge football in chalk next to where he'd written 'WELCOME UNCLE SAM AND JESS'. Gus wasn't all that into sports, he was more of an artistic type. He enjoyed drawing, listening to music, watching movies, etc. However, he knew that Sam was a football fan, (as was Dean), and that was the reason he was drawing a giant football.

Dean smiled down at his son before crouching down beside him, watching his son's concentrated expression as he worked. "Whatcha doing?" 

Gus glanced up at Dean for a moment before returning to his work. "Makin' a welcome sign for Uncle Sam and Jess," he said with a slight giggle. Gus still couldn't get over the fact that he actually had an Uncle Sam. 

"Looks like they're here," Castiel said, walking up behind them with a huge smile and gesturing to the street where a nice black car had just pulled up. 

Gus stood up immediately, the chunk of chalk forgotten on the concrete as he ran to greet the car. He had so much excitement, you could practically /see/ it rolling off of him in waves. 

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't excited as well. His heart rate increased and he ran to the car right after his son, Castiel following close behind. 

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed when Sam stepped out of the car, dressed in his usual plaid shirt and jeans. He looked different from when Dean last saw him. His hair was longer, almost to his shoulders now, and he'd gotten some more meat on his bones. Dean sometimes looked at Sam and couldn't believe that was the short, scrawny little kid who he had to keep an eye out for in highschool. He ran up to his brother and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and clapping him on the back. "I missed you, man."

Sam hugged back pulling back after a while, a wide grin on his face. "I missed you too." He then turned his attention to Gus, who was standing off to the side. "Hey, look at you!" He said, pulling Gus into a hug as well. The boy's head only reached a little above Sam's waist, so it was kinda an awkward hug, but Gus was happy nonetheless. "You've grown a lot," Sam observed, smiling at Gus before moving on to Castiel.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said with a smile, stepping forward to hug Sam as well. Sam and Castiel didn't get along very well at first, but now they were super close. They treated each other like they were blood related. 

Sam gave the best hugs. He was tall and had strong arms, so it was like hugging a giant teddy bear. "Cas!" Sam said, grinning at him as well as he pulled back from the hug. "It's great to see you guys." 

Jessica had gotten out of the car by this point as well, and Gus was the first one to greet her. Jessica had loved Gus ever since they'd met, when Sam started dating her a couple years ago. She thought he was the most precious, most adorable little guy to ever exist, and she melted every time he smiled that cute, charming little smile of his. "Aw...hi Gus!" She said, bending down slightly to hug him. The Winchesters were a hugging bunch, and when you joined their family, you became a hugger whether you liked it or not. "You've grown so much!" 

Gus grinned widely and shrugged. "Yeah, people keep telling me that." 

Jessica laughed and stood back up straight, moving on to hug Castiel next, and then Dean. After all the hugs and greetings were given, Dean spoke. "So...back inside? We can decide what we're gonna do today."

"Sounds good," Sam said, following the whole crew back inside. Jessica let out another irrepressible "awwww" when she saw the artwork Gus had drawn for them. Gus heard it and smiled proudly to himself, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

Once everyone was inside, and after Sam and Jessica had placed their suitcases in the guest room, the whole family gathered on the couch to discuss what that day's activity was going to be. Sam and Jessica were only staying for about a week, so they wanted to make the most of their time together. 

Dean sat next to Castiel on the couch, placing a hand on his husband's knee and rubbing it absently as Sam talked. 

"It's still pretty early," Sam said, glancing at his watch, which read eleven o'clock. "Maybe we could go out for some lunch soon? Jess and I haven't eaten in a while." 

"We just ate, but a little later, sure- " Dean began, but he was cut off by Gus. 

"Can we go bowling after lunch?" His son asked, raising both eyebrows. "I like bowling." 

Dean frowned and made a face. "No. I hate that game." 

Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, giving Dean a fond smile. "You only don't like it because you're awful at it. I think bowling is a good idea." 

"Agreed," Sam announced, and Jessica nodded along.

"It's settled, then. We're going bowling," Castiel said cheerfully, turning to look at Dean again, whose face was still twisted into a frown. 

Gus glanced up at him and shook his head. "Your face is gonna get stuck like that." 

"Yeah, Dean. You'd better smile, and quick," Castiel teased, placing his fingers on the corners of Dean's mouth and tugging his lips up so it would look like he was smiling.

Everyone laughed, and even Dean couldn't help but crack a real smile. 

***

Later that day, the five of them were sitting at a booth in some diner, just talking and enjoying their time together. Gus was sipping on a chocolate milkshake, and when it was all gone, he just kept slurping, making a very annoying sound. 

"Your milkshake is empty, Gus," Dean said, pulling the glass away from him so he would stop. 

Gus huffed. "Oh really? I had no idea." 

"Watch it," Castiel warned, raising his eyebrows at Gus and giving him a /look/. 

Gus slumped down in his seat slightly and nodded, but he immediately perked up again when the waiter came around with their food. Everyone got a burger except for Sam, who got a salad.

"A salad?" Dean asked, his face scrunching up with disgust. "Really, Sam? What are you, a rabbit?" 

Gus laughed and took a bite of his burger, which was probably too big for him to finish.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his brother his best bitchface. "No, I'm not a rabbit, Dean. I'd just rather have a salad. It's healthier." 

Even Jessica scoffed at that. "You should at least get something more filling. You're just gonna get hungry later, babe." 

Sam stabbed a piece of lettuce with his fork and brought it up to his lips. "I think I'm okay, actually. Thank you all for your concern." 

Castiel laughed and took a large bite of his burger as well, savoring the taste. He loved burgers. They were his favorite food. "You're missing out, though. These are so good." 

Gus nodded in agreement, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he sat with his family and ate. 

***

After the family had finished lunch, they headed over to the bowling alley. Dean was /not/ excited about it. In fact, he was being so sulky and unenthusiastic that Castiel had to pull him aside while everyone else got their shoes. 

"Dean, come on. You're an adult. Have some excitement," Castiel said, smiling softly, amused by the fact that he had to reprimand Dean as if he were a young child. 

"Ugh, fine," Dean said with a sigh. He really was just a toddler in a grown man's body. Dean began to walk back over to the others, but Castiel stopped him with a hand flat on his chest. 

"Ah-ah, you've gotta wipe that frown off your face. Come on, smile," Castiel urged, grinning widely to show Dean. "See? It's easy," he teased. 

Dean rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to smile at Castiel's personality, instead putting on the cheesiest, most fake looking grin he could. 

Castiel shook his head. "Nope. It's gotta be real. I know you can do it," he said, raising his eyebrows at his husband.

Finally, Dean gave in, smiling widely for a moment before opening his mouth to speak again. "Good enough for you?" He asked, giving Castiel a little smirk. 

"Yes, thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Castiel asked with a chuckle, leaning in to peck Dean's lips briefly before turning around and walking back to join the others. 

*** 

A couple hours later, and things were getting intense. Sam and Jessica's team was crushing Dean, Castiel, and Gus' team by a long-shot, and tensions were rising high. 

Jessica was a prime example of why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. On the outside, she might seem like a sweet, gentle, quiet girl, but damn, was she fierce. She was extremely competitive. She and Sam had even made up their own team cheer. 

Although their team was losing, Dean, Castiel, and Gus were still having a great time. It really was more about spending time together than winning a game of bowling, so no one stressed about it too much when they ended up losing. Gus did end up rolling quite a few strikes in there, though, and that was pretty impressive. 

When the game was over, Sam walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So? Was it as torturous as you thought it would be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile playing on his lips. 

"No, it wasn't. Thankyouverymuch," Dean said, punching Sam on the shoulder lightly. 

"Oh really? Cause it looked to me like you were having a hard time out there. Those bumpers they have to help kids stay in the lane...we should've gotten them for you," Sam joked, laughing. 

"Bitch," Dean said, giving Sam the finger after making sure Gus wasn't looking. 

"Jerk," Sam replied, grinning at his brother. 

***

The ride back home was filled with Gus talking about all the plans he had for the next week. Luckily, they were on break, so they didn't have to worry about going to school or work while Sam and Jessica were over. Gus was smushed in the backseat of the Impala between Sam and Jess, who were being so patient, just listening to him talk. 

Castiel cast a glance back there and smiled before looking over at Dean and blowing him a kiss. 

Dean chuckled softly and winked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment before catching the kiss and mouthing the words, 'I love you.'


End file.
